Mega Man X: School Days
by Kayne Argand
Summary: The days before Mega Man X was the great hunter he is now, he was at school! Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man. There. Rated between T and M, depending on the Lesson. R&R please?
1. Lesson 1

_It has been said in the chronicles of time that Megaman X was a superior Hunter even before he picked up his Buster and Armor. But what was not written was that before X was the Hunter he is now, he was in Light Academy for Maverick Hunters, or LAMH. If you actually lived back then, X did not gain his title of Ultimate Type Megaman until he... Well, just read this final record of the beginning of Ultimate Type Megaman Maverick Hunter X._

_-Doctor Thomas Light._

**Prologue**

**Dorm Room**

"X-san!" Alia called from outside X's dorm room. "Come on, we'll be late!" She wore a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that had "Go Ahead. Try" on the front, with the words circling her breasts.

"Coming, Alia!" X had just finished his breakfast of last night's Chinese food. "Zero, you ready yet?" he said through his mini ear set.

"Just meet me there," Zero said between exhausted breaths. "I still need to shower."

"It's amazing that you and I are in the same year," X muttered. "Oh, well. Make sure to get Axl out of bed. I'll be going now." As he left, he heard Zero shuffling to get his stuff for school.

"X!!!" Zero yelled. X had to take off his headset due to feedback. "WHERE'S MY BRUSH?!?!?!?!?!"  
X sighed. "Third drawer, second division. It's right under your wallet, your watch and your Z Saber. I honestly think that it's stupid to keep your Saber-" Just shut up and go to school," Zero muttered.

About ten minutes later, X and Alia arrived to their first class. "Maverick Info, huh?" X said to Alia. "I thought we already took this?"

"I know," Alia sighed. "But let's hurry and get seats next to each other."

"Of course," X smiled, putting his arm over Alia. "How about in the front? I know you love sitting where you can take the best notes." Alia blushed. She knew that X wanted to sit in the back, but he wanted to sit by Alia, too. "Ok," Alia said. "But you know, we've been friends since we got into this school… Do we really need to sit by each other?"

**Lesson 1**

**X's Past**

X thought about this for a moment. He got into Light Academy for Maverick Hunters when he was 6 years old. Back then, he was really shy because everyone knew each other, and he was new in town. Alia saw how lonely he was one recess. "Are you X-kun?" Alia said, sitting down with him one day. The young girl had shoulder length blonde hair and a pink headband on her head.

"Y-yes," he said, turning away. _Why is she talking to me?_ "What do you want?" Young X wore a blue shirt and black cargo pants.

"Just wanted to say hi," she smiled. "Don't you want friends?" She moved her hair behind her ear.

_Why does she have to look so cute?!_ "I do want friends," X said, getting up and facing her. "Hi, I'm X. I just moved here. And you?"

"Alia," She smiled, getting up. "I've been here since forever." They both laughed, when…

A shadow loomed from behind. "Hey, newbie!" a dark voice yelled. "What're you doing, hanging out with Alia?" The two turned around. "Sigma?" Alia said. "What do you want now?!"

"All I want is for you to be mine," The big kid, apparently named Sigma, grabbed Alia by the arm and pulled her away. His strength lifted her up. "So? How about it? Lose an arm, or be my girl?"

"How's about neither?" X said furiously. A spinning aura surrounded him. "You're about to hurt my first friend here… I WON'T ALLOW IT! DIGGER ARMOR!"

A flash of light blinded Sigma. As X underwent his transformation, his clothing tightened around his body. A grey bodysuit covered him from the neck down. His right arm was covered with large armor plating, and his left arm disappeared and left him with a drill. His legs were plated with large leg boots. His chest was fitted with a very heavy dark grey armor. He turned around and his back was fitted with a jetpack with a series of rockets all pointed at the ground. He turned once again, and he drilled the ground, revealing a black helmet with a drill horn. He put it on, signifying the end of the transformation.

"MAX…. SPIN… IMPACT!" X called, using the rockets to propel himself toward Sigma at a high speed. The drill began to spin rapidly. It hit Sigma in the chest, and he flew back, accidentally throwing Alia into the air. "Alia!" X yelled. "BEAST ARMOR!"

Another flash of light shone across the playground. His Digger Armor literally flew off of him as a sky blue bodysuit overwrote the grey one. A white falcon with a blue border swooped down and flew onto X's back. His chest plate looked like a falcon's head. He spread his arms, and the left arm turned into a Falcon Buster. His right arm was fitted with a light armor. A flick of his head, and his helmet appeared – it looked like the upper part of a falcon's head. X jumped and flew forward, signifying the end of his transformation.

"FALCON SWOOP!"He dropped from the sky towards Alia. He quickly caught her. He landed with Alia in his arms and the school applauding him. "You all right?"

Alia blushed. "Y-yes… Thanks to you…"

"X! X! X!" The class cheered.

"X? X?" an older woman's voice echoed. "Wake up!"

X yawned. "Alia? How come you're so much older?" The class laughed. "And… when did you dye your hair pink?"

---------------------------

**X: **The past sure was fun.

**Alia:** Yes, but now is the future. And wait, did you mistake me for the teacher?

**X:** Yes, but I did it out of love!!!

**X and Alia:**Next in Megaman X School Days: Second Lesson - First Class or No Class?

**Alia:** You'd better come back here, X!

**X:**I love you, Alia!!!!


	2. Lesson 2

**Kayne: **Well, it's time for a new Chapter of School Days. But first, to reply to a comment!

shadowneko003 said: LOL!! Never thought X would be one to sleep during class.

Kayne: To which I will reply... Well, he's still prepubescent. I'll post a little review chapter to tell the ages. Like the profile episodes on some animes.

Kayne and all characters: ON WITH THE FIKKU!

**Lesson 2**

**First Class or No Class?**

The woman standing in front of X's desk was none other than the teacher. She looked very young, around her early thirties, having long pink hair and wearing a skirt. "I see that you did not get a good night's rest. Maybe it was because you were thinking about your girlfriend here?" she motioned her hand to Alia, and Alia blushed. All of the guys slammed their heads on their desks.

"Well, then, let's get started. I am Miss Karo. Let's start with everyone introducing themselves. X?"

X stood up. "Hello, my name is X. I am 14 years old and I came to school here in the first grade. I'm sure Sigma remembers that event?" the class laughed at Sigma and he gave a death glare, silencing the room. "My interests are reading, playing video games, reading manga, playing Mach Tennis and just hanging out with friends, one in particular…" He looked at beet-red Alia. "Also my major is Combat and my minor is Defense." He sat down, and Alia stood up, dropping her pencil. X, on impulse, went down and grabbed the pencil and put it on her table. She mouthed out a little 'Thanks, X,' and he grinned.

"My name is Alia. I too am 14 years old. I started school here in kindergarten. My interests are reading, analyzing data and going out to enjoy nature. M y major is field analysis and my minor is combat."

Most of the class introduced themselves; Storm Eagle, Axle the Red, Shadow, and Duff McWhalen, among others. Sigma stood, being the last student to introduce himself.

"I am Sigma. I am 17 years old and I enjoy beating the living crap out of anything that gets in my way. That means you, X."

"Just try," X said, not even turning around."How many times have you been held back?" The class held their laughter this time. Sigma growled. "You wanna go?!" he yelled. "I challenge you to a spar!" X didn't stand. "After school, Sparring Center. I'd much rather learn than fight you." Sigma sat down, furious.

"At least you learned your lesson," Alia said to X, putting her hand on his shoulder, infuriating Sigma even more. "Let's start class for real now. Open your books."

**DING DONG… DING DONG…**

"Finally, class is over!" X sighed, stretching. "Thank God Miss Karo didn't give us homework!"

"But shouldn't you be getting over to the Sparring Center?" Alia asked. "You promised Sigma a fight."

"That's right. Let's go there now. Just meet me down in the parking lot, and we'll go to the Center." X tapped a button on his wristwatch. _**Ride Chaser On Standby. Tracking X now." **_ "Override," X said. "Remain in Standby." _**Remaining in Standby.**_ "See you downstairs Alia. After all, it's first class, or no class!" Alia laughed at X's bad joke. "What does that even mean, idiot?"

"I dunno." Alia sweatdropped.

-------------

**X:** I wonder what Sigma has up his sleeve…

**Alia:** Whatever it is, you can bet it's something big… Be careful, X!

**X:** You know I will… Hey, what's with his armor?

**X and Alia:** Next on Megaman X School Days- Sigma Shock Appears! How Many Bullies Does it Take to Beat X?

**X:** Looks like it's time to bring out the big rigs…

**Alia:** X? You don't mean…

---------------

Kayne: And now, time for the after show!

Theme Music: None...

Kayne: What? I don't know yet!

Zero: Idiot. Anyways, this is where we introduce different Characters! Today, we'll introduce none other than my kyodai, X!

Sigma: boos

Zero: Ignore the cretin in the audience without a brain.

Sigma: growls and stomps out

Zero: Anyway, X is 14 years old and he lives in the Hikari dorms. He's a master of any weapon you give him. I mean, seriously. I gave the guy my Z-Saber, he beat 20 opponents in 10 seconds!

Kayne: He's also a master of Armors. By the way, Armors are the only legal way to fight in LAMH.

Zero: Anyway... He apparently has a gigundo crush on Alia, the pink wearing blonde he's always seen with. They say they're 'best friends,' air quotes but I think they're dating behind our backs... The guy wears blue everywhere to represent his Blue X armor. You'll see it soon, don't worry.

Kayne: That's all the time we have for today, folks. Tune in tomorrow when we introduce Alia! Wait, there's no show tomorrow? You say we're out of money??????? sobs and runs away

Zero: Yeah... See you next week!


	3. Lesson 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sigma Shock Appears!**

**How Many Bullies Does it Take to Beat X?**

"You certainly took your time," X said as he saw Alia coming out of the elevator.

"Well, Layer needed some help," she smiled, giving X a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Shall we?"

X got on the Chaser, and Alia followed suit. He drove off to the Sparring Center.

When they got there, they heard some sounds of fighting right away. X got off his Chaser and looked at the screen. A boy was fighting a girl, and he was just about beat. The boy donned camouflage armor with a Scope Buster as the main weapon. He had a visor attached to his helmet. Above him, a satellite circled the area. The girl donned very thin armor with a kunai pouch on either side of her legs. The light armor seemed to be durable, as she hasn't taken a single critical hit.

* * *

**Saito Seeker**

**Sniper/Healer Class - Normal**

**Health: 155**

**Power: 99**

**Defense: 99**

**Speed: 99**

**Special Ability: Eye – Automatically targets opponent's weak points.**

**Special Attack: Scope Cannon. Shoots weak points to deal massive damage.**

**Equipped Weapon: Crosshair Pistol, Satellite **

* * *

**Catriona Crimm**

**Power Class - Normal**

**Health: 200**

**Power: 150**

**Defense: 20**

**Speed: 150**

**Special Ability: Anti-Shield - Sacrifices defense for Power and Speed.**

**Special Attack: Xplosive Daggers – Throws explosive daggers that leave behind a large smokescreen.**

**Equipped Weapon: QuickDagger**

* * *

"You've got a lot of nerve fighting Catriona Crimm! Heavy Blow!" the girl called, throwing daggers. 

"It's not a fight, it's a spar," The boy said, flicking the hair from his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and the daggers stopped in midair. "And I don't have nerve, I can totally beat you. Scope Cannon!" With graceful precision, the boy shot the girl right in the head crystal, knocking her out of her Armor Form.

_**Battle Completed**_

_**Winner: Saito Seeker.**_

_**Loser: Catriona Crimm.**_

_**Defeated with Scope Cannon.**_

_**Spoils: Slack Dagger**_

The boy got out of his armor. He looked about the same age as X and had short black hair. He wore baggy camouflage pants and a camouflage vest. He also had on a white shirt. He walked up to the girl, helping her up. She was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans torn at the knees and had neck-length wavy hair with bangs. They talked as they left the stadium right in front of X and Alia. "Hey, good match you two," X complimented.

The boy, apparently named Saito, gasped. "X? The X?! You train?!"

"He got challenged to a fight," Catriona said quietly. "I overheard the commotion from my class."

"You heard that, huh?" X said. "Can you apologize to your class for me?"

"Under one condition," Catriona said. "Introduce me to Zero-san. I know you live with him."

_She needs a condition to apologize to a class? And wait, how does she know where we live? Stalker. _"All right. Pass by my dormitory in about an hour or so."

"Yay! Did you hear that, Saito?! I'm going to meet Zero!" Catriona said. Saito sighed. "Just… don't go stupid on him, Cat." Catriona slammed a frying pan on his head. "Don't call me that again." The two left on separate Ride Chasers.

X walked into the gigantic stadium, instantly noticing the fresh explosions from the prior battle. "Damn, did they work…" "Well, maybe they wanted to work on their battle styles," Alia said.

"But that Saito… He shouldn't be able to beat a Combat Type that easily. To top it all off, he sniped her crystal without even looking… He's got to be a Sniper/Healer Type." X wondered for a moment, and thought it best not to think about it so much. He waited for Sigma to come, and there he was. He had his armor on already- An armor that apparently could absorb and manipulate the Electric element. It seemed pretty heavy but Sigma looked as if he could run around in it with ease.

* * *

**Sigma Shock**

**Power Hack Class - Electric**

**Health: 645**

**Power: 133**

**Defense: 92**

**Speed: 99**

**Special Ability: Drag – Slows down Flight or Hover Reploids by 50**

**Special Attack: Voltic Drive – Launches fist at target at high speeds**

**Weapon: Kaiser Bolt**

* * *

"Say hello to Sigma Shock," he said, lifting his Electric Knuckle. "What will you be fighting with?" 

"Heh, you don't have to worry about that," X smiled, looking through his arsenal of Armors. "Alia, stand back. Ah, here's the one. X-Fire!" He flashed, and his armor changed. He had on black armor with gold trimming. His helmet was also black, but with a gold stripe through the center. He wasn't touching the ground, so he apparently had the power to hover.

* * *

**X-Fire**

**Melee Ultimate Class – Electric/Fire**

**Health: 705**

**Power: 155**

**Defense: 100**

**Speed: 140 (dropped to 90 due to Drag)**

**Special Ability: Ally – Summons an Ally to do one action.**

**Special Attack: Charge Collider – Charges up power in Buster and forces it onto the opponent.**

* * *

By now, most of the students gathered around the area. "You say hello to X-Fire. Charge… COLLIDER!" X yelled, dashing forward quickly. The attack scratched Sigma's left arm. "You know, this armor is brand new… And so is yours… Pity if your armor got destroyed… Voltic Drive!" Sigma's lower legs turned into wheels and his arms into ball-and-chains. He drove forward, shooting his weapons at X who got hit by most of the attacks due to Sigma's Drag. "So… How many bullies does it take to beat me?" _**Health Critical. Use Ally?**_"Activate Ally! Summon: Crimson Zero!" 

A hologram of Crimson Zero appeared in front of Sigma. "You dare touch my brother? Zero Secret Arts!"

After a good ten minutes of solid slashing, Zero disappeared, leaving Sigma in the same status as X was. "Time to finish this!" X called. "Charge Buster!" X raised his buster, and a green aura surrounded him. He fired it at Sigma's crystal and he separated from his armor. "Eight, nine most likely."

_**Battle Completed**_

_**Winner: X.**_

_**Loser: Sigma Shock**_

_**Defeated with Charge Buster.**_

**Spoils not taken.**

**-----------------**

**X:** AWWYEAHHH!!! I totally beat Sigma!!!

**Alia:** Don't let it get to your head. He'll be back, stronger than ever.

**X:** That's what the all say. Cocky bastards. Oh, and Zero? A friend of mine is coming over. She wants to meet you

**Zero:** Really? blush Ah, shouldn't we introduce the next Chapter?

**X, Zero and Alia:** Next time on Megaman X School Days- Lesson 4! So this is Zero…

**X:** Zero's got a girlfriend…

**Alia:** How come I only got one line!!!?

-------------

Kayne: Yawn. I got bored, so I'm posting more chapters today. Besides, lots of them are done.


	4. Lesson 4

**Lesson 4**

**So this is Zero…**

Sigma lay in pain on the floor as he awaited the medics came to pick him up. "Go ahead and take the Shock Armor. You earned it…"

"Sigma, for a bully, you sure do know how to take a loss like a man. But sorry, ante's not my game, so I'll leave you be," X said, casually leaving. "X? Wait for me!" Alia ran to his side. "You know, you could have laid off on the final attack… That armor looked like it cost a fortune…"

X turned around. "Sorry to tell you, but that Armor was worth just about as much as the clothes I'm wearing right now. It's a custom Armor with a hacking script that fakes his stats. He was really defenseless and spent all his money on Attack, Speed and Special." Alia gasped. "You know that much about Armors, huh?" "Yeah," X smiled, wrapping his arm around Alia, remembering what Principal Light told him. (Light: _Yay, I'm in it! A/N: Chill, Light.)_

**FLASHBACK**

It was first grade…

_X walked into Principal Light's office. "Yes, Principal?" He asked. Light motioned for him to sit down. "I see that you've tapped into the powers of two Armors- the Driller and Falcon Armors, am I mistaken?" X shook his head. " You're not supposed to have that ability until you are in the fourth grade…" Light turned around and looked out the window. "A-am I in trouble?" X said, tears welling in his eyes._

"_Not exactly," Light walked over to his bookshelf, pulling out a book entitled __Mega Men_. _He walked to X and gave him the book. "It's filled with everything you need to know about Armors. You may leave now- and remember… __**You will be the greatest of them all...**__" X got up and left the room with the large book _

_in hand._

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's cold today, isn't it?" Alia nodded. "Want to grab dinner?" she suggested, blushing at the word dinner. "It's OK… if you don't want-"

"I'd love to," X smiled. "After all, we've never had time alone together since the fourth grade, and even then Sigma screwed everything up." The two shared a laugh as X waited for Alia to get on his Chaser. "OK, where should we go?"

"Let's just go back to LAMH. I can cook for you," Alia blushed. What would X think of her cooking? "So? My place or yours?" X blushed. "My place first, I guess. I still have Catriona coming over to meet Zero. Then I can get a taste of your cooking in your dorm! Right… So, shall we go?" X started his Chaser off to his dorm. When they got there, X opened the door and was greeted by none other than-

"Hey, X!" Zero called. "Want a beer?" Zero threw a can, but X simply caught it and put it on the table. "I don't have time for this right now- Alia's with me, and I'm going to have dinner at her house tonight."

"But what about our dinner?" Axl whined.The young boy was about six years old. He wore black shorts and a dark navy blue shirt. His brown hair was combed down. "I personally would rather be expelled than eat anything coming from Zero's hands…" X remembered the time. _All the vomiting…_

**FLASHBACK**

Zero was in ninth grade… I was in the seventh grade.

"It's time for dinner!" Zero called. "Great, what are we eating!" Axl, in third grade, drooled. "Beef Surprise," Zero beamed.

"ITADAKIMASU!" X and Axl said. But as soon as they took a bite, their faces turned pale. "Zero… What did you put in this…?" Zero shrugged. "Hm… I think I put cheese, soy sauce, chocolate, vanilla, more chocolate… Wait, isn't this supposed to be a surprise?!." Axl and X looked at each other, and ran to the toilet and the sink, respectively. They both started to retch as Zero ate his dinner. "It's not that bad!" Zero called, to which X and Axl replied with a loud "BLECH!"

We were like that for two hours… I think my lung came up…

**END FLASHBACK**

He groaned. "I have someone coming over for you guy, so just hang on. Zero, touch my kitchen, and you will suffer…" Zero sat back down, ashamed. Alia laughed. Axl was overjoyed. "Fine… Go ahead and touch the fridge. Just not anything else." Zero ran to the refrigerator to get some soda.

The doorbell rang. "That's her now." X opened the door to find Catriona on the other side. "Here to see… him?" he asked. She nodded shyly. X invited her in. "Everyone, meet Catriona. Zero, she came here to see you."

"P-pleased to meet yo-you… Zero-san…" Zero blushed while Catriona twiddled her fingers. "No one's called me Zero-san for a while… It's always been Zero-sempai or Zero-sensei…" "Way to make yourself sound older than the dust on your cabinets," X muttered. "Oh wait…" "Just shut up and get out of here, X?" Zero snapped. "Jeez, kids today…" X and Alia laughed and left the dorm. "So, shall we go to yours?" X said. "I don't think I should come home tonight, though… Thank God tomorrow's Saturday…" Alia blushed. _Does he want to stay over? _ "Well you know," Alia said, attempting to ask X to stay over. "I have-""What? X said. He half expected her to say 'room in my bed,' but instead she said…

"An extra room. Want to stay there?" X sighed. "All right. Better than sleeping on my Chaser."

--------------------------

_Just as a note, this is all we'll be seeing of X and Alia in the next few chapters. What? They were at Alia's house, they ate dinner then went to sleep. What's to explain? Oh, right, they slept in the same bed. Nothing R, though. On the bright side, you'll see a lot more of Cat, Zero, Axl and Saito._

--------------------------

Meanwhile…

_So this is Zero, _Catriona thought to herself._ He looks so… Normal in person… _"So, is this what you do on days off? Just watch TV and play games?" "Not really," Zero said. He was really interested in her. "Sometimes I train. Sometimes I'm out doing missions for graduation points. And there are sometimes one or two days when I just need to get out and go on a date. Hey, uhm… I know this might seem kind of weird, but… X left, and we're short a cook… Do you, by any chance… Happen to know how to cook?"

She nodded eagerly. "Just point me to the kitchen. Oh, is X dining with us today?" "No, he's staying over Alia's house tonight. It's just you, me and Axl." Catriona was confused. "Axl? Who's Axl?" she asked. "Here I am!" Axl jumped out of his room. "Is it time for dinner yet?!" "Oh, he's so cute!" Catriona said, pinching his cheek. "OW, watch the cheek!" Axl said, getting away from Catriona's grip.

"He doesn't like that," Zero said. "Anyhoo, can you make spaghetti, Cat? It's my favorite…" "Why?" Catriona teased. "Red sauce and blonde noodles?" She blushed, letting Zero call her 'Cat.' Zero blushed as well, getting a compliment on his armor. _But was it an insult…? _Catriona walked to the kitchen. "Just go do something," she said. "I'll be done in a jiff." Zero and the Axl went to their rooms to read weapon magazines and to order weapons, respectively.

Around 15 minutes later, a knock came to both of the boys' doors. They came out smelling the delicious aroma of the sauce Catriona made. "Come and get it," she called. Zero and Axl immediately sat down. "Itadakimasu!" The two students clapped their hands once and dug in. After a few minutes, all of the spaghetti was finished. "Ahh, I am stuffed," Zero sighed, leaning back in his chair. "That was the greatest spaghetti I've ever eaten. Thank you so much, Cat. Oh, do you mind if I call you Cat?" "I-It's OK," She blushed. "What would you like to drink? A Spite, a Croak or a root beer?" "Spite for me!" Axl said cheerfully. He had sauce all over his face. "Kids today," Zero muttered. Catriona laughed.

----------------

**Catriona:** Dinner was fun, Zero…

**Zero:** But you hardly ate anything!

**Catriona:** I-I guess not… But do you want to go to the park tomorrow?

**Zero:** Yes, but why do I have a bad feeling about this…

**Zero and Catriona:** Next time on Megaman X School Days: Lesson 5 – The Dark Wolf and the Wildfire Rocker!

**Catriona:** I'm sure it'll be fine!

**Zero:** I still have that feeling, though…

------------------


	5. Lesson 5

**Lesson 5**

**The Dark Wolf and The Wildfire Rocker**

**Did Zero just ask me out?!**

A boy of about fifteen years of age walked down the halls of the empty LAMH. He had spiky, gravity defying black hair (see: Cloud Strife w/ black hair). He donned a black long coat and a spiked choker. Also, on his right wrist, he had on a black pearl bracelet. _This will be my school for the next few years… Better make the most of it…_ His grey eyes glowed in the moonlight. Footsteps echoed in the halls. "Who's there?!" A guard called. But the boy was gone.

The next day…

"See you two later!" Axl waved goodbye to Catriona and Zero. They waved back. "Ahh, it's just so good to get a free day," Zero sighed, walking with Catriona. "Want to go somewhere?" Cat blushed._ Date?! With Zero?!_ "Uh, sure," She smiled. "The park? I feel like just being around in nature."

Meanwhile, at the Mecha Training Zone, a fire broke out. "HAHAHA" A sixteen year old boy laughed maniacally, strumming wildly on his guitar. "Burst Rawk is invincible!!!"

* * *

**Burst Rawk**

**Health: 150(999 Due to Inferno)**

**Power: 150(999 Due to Inferno)**

**Defense: 99(988 Due to Inferno)**

**Speed: 120**

**Special Ability: Inferno – Raises Health, Power and Defense in a Fire Environment**

**Special Attack: Flame Strum – Plays song on guitar, launching a very powerful Phoenix Fire.**

**Weapon: Burst Strummer**

* * *

Zero's communicator beeped. "Hello?" he said. "Yes, I see. I'm headed there now." "What was that?" Catriona asked. "It's a Mission." Zero snapped his fingers, and his Red Chaser appeared. "We're headed to the Mecha Training Center, right next to the park. You coming, Cat?" Catriona got on and Zero sped off. 

When they arrived, the Training Center was completely on fire. "…" Zero got off his Chaser, as did Catriona. "Leviathan!" he yelled. A flash emanated from Zero. The transformation started in his custom crimson armor and his long, blonde hair was wrapped into a bun and a waterjet was placed to conceal it. He slashed around, and a water bubble enveloped him. He jumped into it and came out with a armor with a cool blue hue. His weapon changed from the long greed blade into a two sided blue lance. He jumped and a tidal wave came out of the background, signifying the end of the transformation.

* * *

**Leviathan Zero  
**

**Close Range/Speed Class - Water**

**Health: 188**

**Power: 140**

**Defense: 100**

**Speed: 346**

**Special Ability: Reservoir – Manipulates water.**

**Special Attack: Great Kraken – Uses the lance as a boomerang.**

**Weapon: Tidal Lance**

* * *

Catriona morphed into her Crimm Armor. Zero got to work on activating the sprinklers using Reservoir. Catriona tried to find the source of the problem. She found it quickly, seeing as the fire came from the center of the area. "Just follow the burning Mechaniloids, huh?" She launched a flare to notify Zero of where she was, and Zero dashed towards the area, activating the sprinklers along the way, dousing the fires. 

Rawk saw the fires dying out. "Aww, who's ruining my show?!" he said. Zero and Catriona dashed forward. "We are. Got a problem with that?" Catriona taunted.

"We're from the Light Academy Maverick Containment Facility. Are you coming with us, or are you going to have to be dragged in, like the beast you are?" Burst Rawk roared and launched phoenixes at Zero. "Great Kraken!" Zero gracefully destroyed all of the fires. "Fooled ya!" Their opponent came up behind Zero, slamming him in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Zero!" Catriona ran to his side. "Oh, you're next, cutie," Burst aimed his guitar at her, when suddenly...

"Oh, no you don't!" A howl came from the forest. A wolf Mechaniloid came out of the forest. It was not charred, nor was it hurt in any way. "Who dares destroy the forest?!" A boy jumped in between Catriona and Burst Rawk. He donned a black long coat and a white shirt underneath. He also wore a black scarf covering his face. "It was you, wasn't it? Kaos, let's rock!" The wolf howled, then jumped into the sky, morphing into a gem. The boy caught it and jumped into the air. "Moonlight Shine!" he called. Light flashed from the gem and blinded Burst Rawk. The boy's clothing tightened on him, and a black body suit was fitted on his body. A wolf ran up from behind him and jumped to his chest, turning into his chest plate. His arms and legs were fitted with claws. A visor lowered on his already masked face, and he howled, signifying the end of the transformation.

* * *

**Night Shade**

**Howling Omega Class – Water/Fire**

**Health: 942**

**Power: 530**

**Defense: 510**

**Speed: 600**

**Special Ability: Hack – Steals target's Ability and Armor Element (Currently taken Zero's Reservoir) **

**Special Attack: Wolfe Slash - Blasts opponent with ferocious slashes.**

* * *

"Reservoir!" Night Shade yelled. The sprinklers around Burst started, dousing his fires. "GAH!" Burst cried, feeling the pain of the waters touching his white-hot armor. "You… DIE! Burning Axe!" With a mighty chop, Burst slammed his guitar into the ground, sending a fiery shockwave toward Night Shade. Night simply dashed around it and punched Burst's crystal, knocking him out of his armor. 

**Battle/Mission Completed**

**Winner: Night Shade, Leviathan Zero and Catriona Crimm**

**Loser: Burst Rawke/Rawke**

**Spoils (from battle): Phoenix Axe X2, Burst Armor**

**Mission Rewards: Fire Saber, Flare Dagger, Burning Claw**

Out of his armor, Rawke had on a red shirt with the letters "RG" on the shoulders. "Gah," he sighed. "My fire's out…" Catriona tended to Zero's wounds and took him out of his armor. "Zero! Are you all right?!"

Zero groaned. "I think I'm fine, thanks to you…" He got up and put handcuffs on Rawke. "As for you, you're under arrest for arson." Just then, Night Shade intervened, pulling Zero out of the way. "He's fine. Only the Training Center burned, right? This area can be reset however many times it has to be. If it was the park, then yes, you could arrest him." Zero got ready to argue, but sighed. "You're right. You're free to go, Rawke." Rawke wooted, then ran off. Catriona got out of her armor, then went to Zero's side. "Well, then, shall we continue our date?" Zero smiled. Catriona nodded, turning a light pink. "But first. Night Shade, who are you?" Night Shade walked past Zero without so much as an emotion on his face. As he walked into the charred forest, he said, "I am no one that matters kid. You'll see me again… Soon."

"Sheesh, what's with him?" Zero sighed. "He doesn't seem that much younger than me." "Oh, well. Let's just get to the park, shall we?" Catriona took Zero's arm and pulled him to the park. _Night Shade, huh? Looks like I'll have to keep up to him. Come to think of it, X has a Beast Armor, as well. I'll have to ask him about it later._

_Contact made with Zero._

_---- Excellent. Do you have him yet?_

_No, I have not. Burst Rawke got in the way._

_---- That fool. Be sure to take his armor for analysis._

_Yes, milady. Ending Transmission._

_---- Wait._

_Yes?_

_---- Make sure that the girl is out of the picture. I'm sending you the Shadow Armor. She cannot have my Zero-sama._

_All right. Ending Transmission._

_---------------_

**Zero: **What did I tell you? Something always happens when I'm around.

**Cat:** I'm sorry… But I wonder what was up with that Night…

**Zero and Cat:** Next time on Megaman X School Days: Lesson 6! Emotions Between Friends

**Zero:** God, why do I feel like my past is coming to haunt me?

-----------

Kayne: And that's the fifth lesson. That's all there'll be for the week, I suppose, but if I get off my ass and finish Lesson 6 (one paragraph and extra feature lol) then there'll be more. And if you want to be in it, IM me: typhoon (underscore) zx (underscore) omega (at) hotmail (dot) com Replace the (words) with the correct icon. When you send me the message, please say "School Days" to let me know.


	6. Replies to comments

**Reply To Comments**

Sorry, I'm at school, so I can't perform updates. Right now, I'll reply to my most recent reviews!

**Mega Man X: School Days - Sai Hikawa**

Sai! I didn't know you were on FFN! Nice to see you!

**Too Beautiful for Words - mzullos5**

I know, I'm careful with that stuff. Also, they're about 17 in this fic. Dr. Shepar is like Ms. Mari in this: Always following his class. Keep in mind that the lemons are minor and always cut off at the end of the chapter. I'm still new to this, so in later chapters, they won't cut off.


	7. Lesson 6

**Kayne: **Well, here it is, a chapter of School Days! Sorry about the shortness and the crappy romance, it's the first time I've done this without a woman's help. Yes, I have women help me with my romance. ON WITH THE FIC!

**Lesson 6**

**Emotions Between Friends**

Zero sat with Catriona in the park. He did not dislike the park, it was just that he did not enjoy people taking pictures of him without permission. "So," Catriona said. "Are you having fun?" "Y-yeah. I'm just kind of nervous," Zero blushed. "I talk the talk, but honestly… I haven't been on a date ever. I've been too busy doing missions that I haven't interacted with girls in a relationship level… At least Mission Control gave me the rest of the day off." Catriona blushed._ So I'm his first… I guess… _"We'd better make the best of this, then," she said, pulling him by the hand.

Zero and Cat ran through the park as Cat pointed out various animals and plants. Zero was looking in awe. He had never seen all these things on his mission. "I'm always concentrated on the task at hand so I can't see all of these things in detail," said Zero, leaning on a tree at the top of a hill. The sun was about setting. "Thank you for helping me enjoy my day off. You really are a nice person to be around." Catriona blushed. _Is he interested in me?_ she thought. At that moment, Zero put his arm around the girl next to him. _Oh, my gosh…_ Cat's heart began to beat quickly.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a person hid, watching the two. "Cat… How could you…" In another place, Night hid, as well. "Miss Layer, I have located our target."

"I-is this OK?" Zero asked. They were both blushing madly now. "I mean, I could take my arm off of-" "No!" Catriona cut Zero off. "I mean… It's OK." The sun lowered into the horizon, and Zero and Catriona stayed there for a while. "Do you… want to get some dinner with me?" Zero asked Cat. She nodded, and the two went to a fast food joint to grab something to eat. The person came out.

"Cat… Why… I've loved you since we were kids…" he began, his face still concealed in the darkness. "But you love Zero… I need to get Zero out of the picture then, huh?" The boy turned out to be Saito. "So be it…" He transformed into Saito Seeker and got on his Ride Chaser when…

"You. You're after the one I'm after, are you not?" Night, in the Shadow Armor, stood in front of Saito's Chaser. "So what if I am?" Saito started his vehicle, almost ready to run Night over. The armor Night wore resembled a ninja. The trimming was orange, as was the cape/facemask. A long, slender gem protruded from the center of his helmet, also orange. Kaos, of course, followed closely behind, having the same color scheme as his master.

"Ah, but I need Zero, and you want the wench, Catriona," Zero said, putting a foot on the Chaser. "So if we work together, we'll both get what we want… What do you say…? Partner?" He held out a hand which Saito gladly took and shook, grinning evilly.

-----------------

**Zero:** Hmm… There's something fishy going on…

**Cat: **Oh well. Tomorrow's finally the first full week of school!

**X: **Tell me about it. Alia's been on my back to finish this assignment.

**Zero: **Crap, my homework!

**X, Zero and Cat: **Next time on Megaman X: School Days! Lesson 7 – Class in Session!

**X: **Let's Rock!

**Zero: **Clearly rocking has nothing to do with school!

-----------------

**Kayne: **And now, it's time for…

**Characters: **After School!

**Kayne: **That's right. We've **FINALLY **figured out a name for this section.

**Zero: **Although it took the guy 6 days to get it.

**Kayne: **Ahem, anyhow, today we'll be discussing Night.

**Zero: **Yes, Night. I always feel like the guy is going to do something bad… Anywhom, he's fifteen years old and lives in the Weil Dorms.

**Kayne: **He apparently takes orders from an unknown source that wants Zero for herself.

**Zero: **Let's leave my personal life out of this, yes?

**Kayne: **Why, of course! His first known armor is the Beast Armor known as Kaos. It belongs to the Land Beast class and has a wolf as a diety. The transformed form is called Night Shade, and it has a ridiculous amount of Power and Speed.

**Zero: **Well, that's all the time we have for today. Join us next week as we give you the story on another MegaMan X: School Days character!

------------------

**Kayne: **I forgot one very important thing! A person told me that my IM address was incomplete. Well, look no more, for it will be on my profile page! Also, feel free to send your entries to me via Private Message! And an addition to the prize: If you win, you will be able to take a sneak peek at the Armor database of the fic! Just get up to the top 10, and witness the glory that is the Book of Mega Men! Again, good luck!


	8. Lesson 7

**Lesson 7**

**Class in Session**

**I've Done it! The Perfect Invention!**

"I've done it! The perfect invention!" A LAMH teacher shouted. "Dr. Light, you must see this!" Light walked to the scientist and inspected the item. It was a wrist gauntlet that had three buttons of different colors. "I call it… The Armorizer! You use these blue Armorex cards and scan them into this slot here to turn into your Armor! You also have blank green Armorex cards. You can take these cards and put custom Armors into the cards. It's especially good for that Mega Men book you gave to X."

Light inspected the Armorex cards. "What do these do?" Light took out a purple card. "Those are the Armods. You can use them on an activated armor to increase stats. Thing is, you can only activate three Armods per battle. Also, you have the yellow Weapon Armods. You can use these whenever and they change the held weapon the armor has. Last but not least, there's the custom color Shining Armorex. You can only use it once per battle, and it counts as three Armods. It allows the user to activate the ultimate form of their armor. For example, that Zero kid could use the Shining Armorex to activate the Saint Zero armors." Light nodded. "This could be something good. But do you mind making crimson, navy and silver versions? I have the perfect test subjects…"

The scientist took out three unpainted Armorizers and painted them the desired colors. Light inserted an Armorex deck for each of them, and he had them sent to X's dorm.

The next day, X opened the door to find the daily newspaper and the peculiar package. He opened it and found the three Armorizers with a note.

_X, here's something you should test. I've included a crimson and a silver for Zero and Axl._

_They are called Armorizers. Use the green cards to copy down the armors you already have used._

_Use these in battle instead of calling out the name of the armor. I guarantee victory._

_Light._

_PS: Call out "Armorex, Scan!" and slot the card in to activate it._

"Hey, Zero… Ready to test out some new technology?" Zero nodded. He took his Armorizer and scanned in his Armors. Axl did the same. "Aww, no fair. I only the Generic Buster armor?" X smiled and handed him the Pistols Armor card. "Here, Axl. Happy early birthday." Axl lit up. "Yay, a new Armor!" He put it in with his Generic Armorex card, his Armods and his Shining Armorex. "Let's get to school."

X walked to class with Zero and Axl today. Alia had something to do with her friend, so they weren't going to class that day. "Here's my class. Bye, you two!" Zero said, walking into Mechaniloid Info 201.

"Hey, Axl… Something's weird about Zero…" X said. "What happened while I was away?" "Well… While you were gone fondling Alia-" "I WASN'T FONDLING HER!" X protested, blushing. "Anyway… Cat and Zero were doing a little fondling of their own… Yesterday they were out until midnight, and I was stuck microwaving last week's beef casserole." "Sorry, Axl. Alia and I had a project to finish for Armor Design. To make up for it, how about you choose tonight's dinner?" Axl's face beamed. _This is even better than getting the Pistol Armor! _"Can we have chicken cacciatore?" he asked. "Of course. Well, here's your class." X stopped in front of Pre-Busting. "See you later!" Axl walked into the class, then the warning bell rang. "Shit…" He took out Mega Men and found the armor he was looking for.

"Armorex, Scan!" X took out the Chrono Armor card and scanned it through his blue Armorizer. In a flash, X was covered in a purple body suit. His chest armor took the form of an alarm clock, and his shoulder pads turned into the bells. His body overall wasn't powered up. Hell, the armor didn't have any Health, Power or Defense.

**Chrono Armor Past**

**Reverse Time Class – Normal**

**Health: 0**

**Power: 0**

**Defense: 0**

**Speed: -9999**

**Special Ability: Negative Infinity. Reverses time.**

**Special Attack: None**

**Weapon: Chrono Shield. Defends against time drain.**

"Activate Negative Infinity!" he called. Time ground to a complete halt, and he began running through the halls to his class. He turned off his armor, and time began again. "Well, it's time to start class. Take out Mechaniloid History, class." Miss Karo noticed X panting heavily. She went over to him. "And detention for you, young man. You know you're not allowed to use book armors on your Armorizer," she whispered. "Next time, just take the tardy. I know you have to walk little Axl to class." X nodded, then took the detention slip.

Class finished, and X walked to his next class. Meanwhile, at the Maverick Containment Facility, Zero was fighting a hologram of a Grand Dragon Mechaniloid. "Shining Armorex, Scan!" Zero slotted in his red Armorex and his Phantom Armor. "Take this!" Zero called, throwing a multitude of kunai blades. His armor was glowing purple and hit showed signs of stealth and high health. "Feel the wrath of Saint Phantom Zero!"

**Saint Phantom Zero**

**Ranged Class – Holy/Normal**

**Health: 4930**

**Power: 4235**

**Defense: 200 **

**Speed: 6000**

**Special Ability: Saint Fusion. Allows the fusion of Saint Divine Zero when combined with other Saint Zero armors.**

**Special Attack: Saint Kunai Boomerang. Throws 4 kunai in an X shape.**

**Weapon: Saint Grand Kunai**

The dragon spat fireballs as Zero latched onto the platforms surrounding it. He finally reached the top and jumped over the beast. "Saint… Kunai… Boomerang!" Zero called, summoning 4 large kunai, about his height. He aimed his palm down at the dragon and the kunai flew down in a cross shape, slicing the mechaniloid into scraps. "That's another down," Zero said, changing out of the armor. "20 seconds. Let's see someone beat that…"

"4 seconds," A boy walked over to Zero. "Using only my sword." The boy wore a black polo shirt with black dress pants. Zero was in awe. He checked the database to find the battle, and it was true. An Armor called Bahamut's Vanguard defeated the Grand Dragon in 4 seconds with only a sword. "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"First of all, I'm your age. And second of all, I'm Valor. I'm not even in this school," Valor ran a hand through his black spiked hair. "I hail from the Mega Training Academy." "MTA, eh?" Zero muttered. "We battle. Tomorrow at noon, bring your three best armors." "You're on," Valor said, leaving. "Make sure you're serious. Otherwise… You're done for." The boy's blue eyes moved toward the girls, making them swoon.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" Zero asked. "That guy's Valor!" A student called. "The guy is the top student in MTA. They say Bahamut's Vanguard is the strongest custom armor out there!" Zero scoffed. "Then apparently he hasn't seen the Zero 4." Zero walked out, taking note to shut off the Armorizer.

Axl went to the Mini Mechaniloid Trainer and turned on his Armorizer. "Armorex, Scan! Pistol Armor, Active!" An orb of light surrounded Axl. His clothing tightened around his body and he was fitted with a black body suit. Two gun holsters appeared on his side. Blue and red boots and gauntlets appeared on his legs and arms. His face was marked with an X shape across the middle of his nose. A blue gem appeared right in the middle of his chest armor and his helmet showed the same design as his chest armor.

**Axl Bullet**

**Rapid-Range Class/Normal**

**Health: 204**

**Power: 150**

**Defense: 100**

**Speed: 400**

**Special Ability: Axl Trans. Allows transformation after DNA Shot.**

**Special Attack: Bullet Rain. Shoots rapidly with both Pistols.**

**Weapons: Quick Bullet, DNA Shot.**

A set of Mettaurs appeared in front of the transformed toddler. "Eat this! Quick Bullet!" He took out both his guns and shot rapidly. After all the Mettaurs exploded, Axl transformed out and scanned his card again for the rewards. "All right, I can do something with this!" Axl said. He went to the store and bought some food and a NormResist modifier and scanned it into his blank Armod card. He noticed the time and began to walk home. "Shit, it's almost time for dinner.

At the dorm, X was finishing up the cacciatore and Zero was hanging around, playing some video game. Axl walked in the door and took off his shoes. "Tadaima!" he called. X walked to the door with an apron. "Okairi!" he said. "Hey, what kind of cheese do you like best? Mozzarella, parmesan, or cheddar?" Axl lit up. "All of them! And what is Zero doing with chardonnay near the pot?" Axl pointed at Zero and X threw a blank card, frightening him. "Damn it, Zero, we have a kid in the house!" Zero walked back to his chair in defeat as X put the wine back into the cellar. Axl went off to do his homework.

As X, Zero and Axl ate, a knock came to the door. "I'll get it," Axl ran to the door and opened it. "Why hello, Dean Light!" Axl said. "Hello, Axl. I see you've been using the Armorizer."

"Yes, we have, Dean, and they are terrific," X said, walking to the door. "I think we should mass-produce and use them in school. But, I think I'll swing by tonight to make a few adjustments." Light nodded. "All right. Just go to the Tech Lab. I'll be seeing you, then." He turned and left. "Get ready to make 100,000 Armorizers," he said though his gold Armorizer.

That night, X went to the lab and found everyone there. "Let's get started. Do you remember the PETs of the past? From the year 200X? I want to add the functions of that to the Armorizer- E-Mail, instant link to bank accounts, communication, all that. Also, there should be a higher rarity to the Shining Armorex cards. We shouldn't have everyone tapping into their ultimate forms, now, do we?" The team nodded and got to work.

"It's finished!" The scientist that invented the Armorizer called to X. "The LAMH Armorizer! It's already been patented so other schools can't steal the blueprints. Oh, and if you didn't know, my name is Dr. Arikihawa. Kihawa for short."

"Thank you, Dr. Kihawa. We could send the idea to Light Manufacturing. You know we can sell finished Armorizers to schools." Kihawa nodded and called the school's factory. "I'll be going to bed now. See you tomorrow, Dean." Light nodded and X left. "You know that kid will go far. He's already marked as a genius. "Yes. Problem is, he's still prepubescent. Let him live his life, and when he's deemed a Mega Man, we'll graduate him."

---------------

**X: **sigh What a good Monday!

**Zero: **Yeah, but you have those Armorizers to finish.

**Axl: **And don't you think you and Alia should go on a date already?

**X: **I wondered about that, too. Wait, who's that guy?!

**X, Zero and Axl:**Next time on Mega Man X: School Days – Lesson 8! Tuesday's My Day to Shine!

Armorex, Scan!

**X: **Isn't that the Seeker Armor?

---------------

**Kayne: **And now it's time for After School!

**Zero: ** Yes. Today, we'll be talking about Axl! He's 6 years old and he's in the kindergarten division of LAMH. He lives with me and X in the Hikari Dorm.

**Kayne: **He prefers armors with weapons separated from the body, like pistols and katana.

**Zero: **The kid hasn't had any custom armors until X gave him the Pistol Armor that turns him into Axl Bullets. Up until now, he's been using Generic Armors. That's enough about him.

**Kayne: **Now, we give you the Armorizer! The Armorizer has now become the next best thing in the Maverick Hunter schools. You wear it on your wrist like a fingerless gauntlet. It scans these Armoria Cards, such as the Armorex, the Armod and the rare Shining Armorex, to activate Armors and modifiers. After X's modifications, it has turned into everything a student needs in LAMH, or in any school for that matter. Check back later… I might add some new stuff to the Armorex. Some surprising things… hehehe...


	9. A Note to my Readers

To the Readers of Mega Man X School Days:

I am not going to continue with this fanfiction. Why, you may ask? Because I had no idea what I was doing when I wrote it. I am, this very second, making a rewrite that relates more to my life, and not just senseless violence. Please accept my deepest apologies if you are a fan of senseless violence at school. I will be working on another fanfiction later in the year that is devoted to violence.

I'll give you a hint: Who said catfights had to be sexy? If you think this is a Rumble Roses fanfic, you are wrong to an evil level. It's actually going to be a Shuffle/Love Hina/Nagasarate Airantou fanfic. Where does that go? I have no idea.


End file.
